With the development of electronic technology, a growing number of electronic products are introduced to people's lives, bringing great convenience to people's works, studies and entertainments. For example, people can make a call, send emails, play a slideshow, watch movies etc. using a smart phone, a tablet computer etc.
In order to share files stored in a second electronic device or transmit the files in the second electronic device to a first electronic device, a conventional solution is that the first electronic device is connected to the second electronic device through Bluetooth, data lines etc., and a user selects files to be transmitted or shared in the second electronic device and then clicks a confirm key to completing file transmission or sharing.
However, the inventors of the present application found at least the following problems with the above technology in the process of implementing the inventive technical solutions of the embodiments of the present application.
In the conventional technology, data transfer between electronic devices is implemented only by clicking manually, and therefore there is only a single approach for data transfer.